


Crush, Crush, Kiss

by MidnightMsSuki



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMsSuki/pseuds/MidnightMsSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Staal takes a liking to Johnny Toews on his draft day but doesn't act on it until the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush, Crush, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by this gif...
> 
>  

Eric Staal couldn't say for certain when it happened during the weekend but it happened. Maybe it was one of the many pre draft functions they attended, or one of the interviews he and Jordan had given but he was in love. 

Okay, so maybe it was just lust but seriously, who wouldn't lust after Jonathan Toews? His big brown eyes had shone with innocence and wonder all weekend and his boyish good looks had his dick's attention. When they had been introduced, he looked at Eric with such reverence after being told he had just won the cup in Carolina a week earlier that Eric wanted to shove him to his knees and shove his cock into that pretty little mouth and let the kid worship him. The draft day was a whirlwind and after Jordan was drafted second, Eric found himself waiting with bated breath for the name Jonathan Toews to be called. He didn’t wait long as the Chicago Blackhawks took him third overall. Backstage, Eric smiled to himself and waited off to the side to watch Jonathan don the red jersey of his new team. When he stepped off stage, Eric caught his eye and grinned at him.

“Welcome to the show,” he said casually as he followed Jordan and the rest of his family from the room.

~*~*~

There were only a handful of games between the Blackhawks and the Hurricanes in the years that followed but Eric followed Johnny’s rise with Chicago and whenever the two teams met, he went out of his way to make sure he bumped into the other man, casually of course. Their conversations were always short and always ended with a smile from Eric and wish of good luck in the rest of the season, but not against his team of course. Johnny never said much; he was too serious for his own good, always working to improve. Eric admired his dedication but thought the younger man needed some more fun in his life.

He was pretty sure thought that that little fucker Kane provided some of that for him. 

He was immensely jealous at the idea of it to be honest and as such, always went out of his way to check the American forward every chance he had when they played. It made him feel better.

In 2007, they played in the World Championships together for Team Canada, their first time on the same team. Jordan was on the team that year also and he stuck to his brother like glue. Try as he might to ditch his younger brother, he never could. The next year they were both chosen to play in the world championships again. This time, Eric could never get Johnny alone. Whenever they had a second of free time, that little shit Patrick Kane popped up and dragged Johnny away. He always had a smug grin on his face as he would lead Johnny away with him. 

Eric checked the shit out of him the one game they played against each other and felt great doing it.

The following year they were both selected as All Stars and played against each other in the east vs west setup. Eric remembered that as a particularly strange year, where his brother Marc, in his second full season with the Rangers, had met Jeff Carter at the same game and some weird friendship/competition had emerged between them. 2010 was the year of the Olympics and both Eric and Johnny were selected for Team Canada. Eric bribed every person he could and finagled it so he and Johnny would be roommates for the duration of the tournament. He kept the information to himself until they arrived at the Olympic village and the hockey players all filed off the bus to collect their room assignments. Eric grabbed his packet and walked over to Johnny, bumping his shoulder into his.

“Looks like we’re roomies,” Eric said with a smirk. 

“Oh?” Johnny answered. 

“This way,” Eric commanded him.

“Are you captaining me?” Johnny asked as he followed.

Eric grinned over his shoulder. “Worked didn’t it? You’re following.”

“My mom taught me to respect my elders,” Johnny retorted. He quickened his pace and fell into step beside Eric.

“I’m only four years older than you; just means I’m more experienced,” he winked. He saw a blush creep into Johnny’s cheeks as they reached their room. Eric pushed the door open and let Johnny enter the room first. He threw his things down onto one of the beds and unzipped his luggage, immediately unpacking it and putting everything away. 

“God, you really are serious about everything,” Eric observed as he flopped down onto the other bed in the room. Johnny looked over at him.

“I’m not that serious,” Johnny answered.

“Could’ve fooled me. Pretty sure I’ve only ever seen one look on your face and that is serious. I’m dying to see your pleased face.”

“Why?”

Eric shrugged before rising to his feet. He moved towards the door to their room and grasped the doorknob in his hand. “The world is dying to know what your oh face looks like, myself included.” He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

~*~*~

Eric kept up a steady stream of innuendos throughout the olympic tournament, lacing the way Johnny’s cheeks pinked with each thinly veiled flirtation. In the gold medal game against Team USA, Johnny opened the scoring in the first period. When he sat back down on the bench, Eric made sure it was beside him and he leaned close to him.

“Nice goal. Wanna celebrate later?” he said to him with a smirk. He was tapped on the shoulder and over the boards for his own shift before Johnny could answer.

Everyone was on edge as the game went into overtime and when Sid scored, the arena erupted, the bench erupted, and they all skated out, mobbing their teammates. The team was corralled into the handshake line and as they gathered around each other again after, Eric sought out Johnny on the ice. He spotted him and skated to him quickly, grabbing him from behind and kissing his cheek.

Johnny looked over his shoulder at Eric who grinned like crazy. “Fuck yeah!” Eric shouted.

Johnny smiled at him. “Is this what it feels like to win the cup?” Johnny shouted over the noise to him.

“Even better! You’ll see; your time is coming.”

Johnny smiled. “Merci, Eric.”

“God it’s fucking hot when you speak french,” Eric winked before skating away.

~*~*~

It wasn’t until the 2011 All Star game that Eric saw Johnny again. As the game was being held in Raleigh, Eric had a number of media obligations as captain of Team Staal. It was the first year the NHL was changing the format of the game, having two teams drafted fantasy style by the captain and his alternates. On Team Staal, it was Eric, Ryan Kesler and Mike Green. Team Lidstrom was captained by Niklas Lidstrom and Patrick Kane and Martin St. Louis served as his alternates.

With his eighth pick, Eric took Patrick Sharp, a Thunder Bay native like himself but also a Blackhawk, just to goad Kaner. Kaner smiled smugly as Lidstrom took Johnny with his team's eighth pick and Eric silently fumed. He knew he should’ve taken Johnny when he had the chance.

After the draft, Eric walked out after giving interviews and felt a hand grasp his shoudler, steering him into a darkened room.

“Je suis déçu que tu ne m'as pas choisi,” Johnny whispered in Eric’s ear. “J'espérais vraiment que vous me chercher.”

“Please tell me that you just said you want me to throw you in that wall and kiss your face off,” Eric responded, turning to face the other man.

Johnny chuckled. “I didn’t but that might make me feel better. I’m sad you didn’t pick me; I was hoping you would.”

“Your little buddy screwed that up.”

Johnny smirked. “Kaner is good for screwing things up.”

“He can’t screw this up though.” Eric used the two inches of height he had on Johnny and forced him backwards until he was against the wall and stepped into him. He inhaled the intoxicating scent he had always associated with Johnny, clean laundry dried in the sun and maple syrup. He wasn’t sure how the two came together and worked but it did on him and either smell gave him an instant hard on. He felt the heat building between them and Johnny took in a sharp breath as Eric’s fingers gripped his hip and pulled him in so their hips connected. He ground his erection into Johnny’s thigh and he felt his pulse quicken under his lips as he kissed his neck. A soft moan escaped Johnny’s lips as Eric pressed his mouth to his, taking the sound from him and pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring him. Johnny’s hands sought purchase in Eric’s hair, sinking his fingers into the short locks. Eric pulled back from Johnny first, lightly grabbing his tongue between his teeth as he went. Johnny’s eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed the back of Eric’s neck to pull him back for another kiss, this one sweeter than the greedy first kiss between them. When Eric pulled back from him again, Johnny kissed the bottom of his jaw and worked up to his ear, kissing the lobe and tugging it gently.

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?” Johnny whispered in Eric’s ear.

“Now that I understood,” Eric smirked. 

“You promised me a celebration last year but never delivered." 

Eric chuckled. “I’ll properly welcome you to the Triple Gold club tonight, probably tomorrow morning too.”

So he did. 

And Johnny was just as good as he had imagined. And his oh face more than lived up to expectations.


End file.
